Sindran (3.5e Race)
=Sindrans= Elans that share some natural psionic power.]] Personality Young Sindrans look almost exactly like normal humans and tend to form communities as humans do, however due to the way they age, Sindrans do not often join communities of other races unless such unusual traits are not noticed there (such as in large cities and metropolises). Sindrans also tend to mature slowly so they are not quick to learn life lessons although they are unusually intelligent even when young. Sindrans also tend to be easily offended even if they don't show it, although they typically don't hold grudges against most offenses. Physical Description Sindrans are of human proportions but are not, on average, as well muscled as humans. For the most part, however, Sindrans can be as diverse in appearance as humans, the sole exception being their hair color, which is based on age. From birth to adulthood, a Sindran's hair is completely black in color, as they age towards venerable age their hair color gradually changes from black to a blood-red color. Sindrans have no body or facial hair except for their eyebrows, eyelashes, and the hair on their head. The reason for these physical oddities and way in which the Elan condition mutated to cause them is unknown. Aging and Physiology Sindrans age at a human rate from birth to 15 years of age. Thereafter they age inhumanly slowly as they progress to middle age, ceasing to physically age at their physical prime. As such they only receive mental ability score increases at middle age, old age, and venerable age. Sindrans have the capacity to mate with any of the races with which human can mate. The resultant offspring is always half-human, save for when mating with other Sindrans, in which case the resultant offspring is always another Sindran. Sindrans do not suffer from most of the physical drawbacks of other races and are almost always in excellent health. This means they can't take flaws or certain traits as described in Racial Traits. They also heal from almost any affliction given sufficient time as described in Racial Traits below and do not retain scars or marks of injuries. Half-human offspring of Sindrans do not share the natural healing of Sindrans, but are likely to be in flawless health, meaning they usually can't take flaws or certain traits either, though they are more likely to have psionic ability than other members of their race if that race is not already known for having psionic ability. Sindran minds and souls seem somewhat disconnected from the bodies, sending instantaneous psychic commands to various parts of their body. This also allows them to learn and remember information without being limited by the capacity of the brain. Sindrans' digestive systems are also unusual in that they can gain nourishment from ectoplasm, likely feeding the psychic forces animating their bodies rather than the bodies themselves. Relations Sindrans hold prejudice in low regard and relate well with any race that attempts to be friendly. However, given that their long life spans can lead to very traditional views, Sindrans may not get along well with races such as dwarves, orcs, and goblinoids as they tend to have comparatively gruff social skills. On the other hand, Sindrans have a slightly favorable opinion of elves for both their graceful eloquence and their mutually long perspectives. Understandably, Sindrans are on extremely good terms with the Elans. As a matter of fact, most Sindrans grow up in or move to and live in Elan enclaves. Those rare few Sindran enclaves that exist tend to similarly host the occasional few Elan settlers. Given the comparative scarcity of both races, however, some Sindrans just end up living in human communities given that they look perfectly human themselves or in elven communities where their longer perspectives can be appreciated by beings closer to being peers in terms of life span. The few Sindrans unaccounted for in Elan enclaves, Sindran enclaves, human cities, or elven glades tend to be travelers, adventuring and exploring with their long lives rather than settling down. Alignment Just as humans, Sindrans can be of any alignment, tending towards none of them. Lands Sindrans do not have any preference when it comes to environment although they prefer to live in areas where natural disasters are uncommon. Given the normal span of their lives, accidents, disasters, and violence tend to be the only way that Sindrans die, leading the race as a whole to be forward-thinking and risk averse. Religion Sindrans vary as much as humans do in terms of religion. Language Sindrans speak common and usually learn the languages of races with which they trade. Names Sindrans have a preference for elven names but will just as readily choose names from other races or make their own names. Origin Sindrans are the result of a rare (1 in 10000 (roll 1d100 twice and two results of 100 indicate the presence of the mutation)) psionic mutation from an Elan mating with a non-Elan. They may still reproduce as stated above in Aging and Physiology, but their origins are rooted in the Elan race. Racial Traits * , , , : Sindrans are intelligent and personable but lack physical prowess and life experience. * ( ): Sindrans are relatives to Elans but with less psionic might. * Sindrans do not have darkvision and are not proficient with any weaponry by having the aberration type. * : As medium creatures, Sindrans have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Sindran base land speed is 30 feet. * Immaculate Body (Ex): When a Sindran heals lethal, nonlethal, or temporary ability score damage through supernatural or mundane means, the Sindran adds their character level to the amount of damage healed. If a Sindran suffers ability drain he heals it naturally at a rate of 1 point per year. A Sindran who loses a limb or other body part will regrow it over the course of 3d6 days. A Sindran is entitled to a new save against poison every round, is immune to non-magical diseases, and gains a +4 bonus to resist magical diseases and long-term debilitating effects such as mummy rot, corporeal instability and lycanthropy. A Sindran automatically stabilizes when brought below 0 hit points. At the DM's discretion, a Sindran may be entitled to a new save to resist long-term debilitating effects such as corporeal instability once ever hour, though by that time it may be too late. * Naturally Psionic: Sindrans gain 2 bonus power point at 1st level. This benefit does not grant them the ability to manifest powers unless they gain that ability through another source, such as levels in a psionic class. * +2 on Will saves, -2 on Fortitude saves. Sindrans can resist with greater willpower given how their consciousness works but at the cost of resisting physically. * Sindrans can consume half a pound of ectoplasm to substitute for food and water needs for the day. If the ectoplasm doesn't last for a full hour before dissipating, a Sindran gains a fractional amount of nourishment for the day. For example, if the ectoplasm lasts only 15 minutes, it is sufficient to provide 1/4 of the Sindran's daily nourishment. * Sindrans cannot take flaws or traits that are physically detrimental (such as the nearsighted trait). * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Favored Class::Any. When determining whether a multiclass Sindran takes an experience point penalty, his highest-level class does not count. * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 * NOTE: Sindrans cannot normally start at any age beyond adulthood. Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race